The Secrets We Keep
by Shadow Gale
Summary: Everyone has secrets. The key to secrets isn't in keeping them but in making sure they don't get out of hand. The team learned that the hard way back on New Year's Eve. But what happens when Robin has a secret of his own and it pulls him into a whole world of trouble.
1. Secrets

_*Flash Forward*_

_Secrets. We all have them, so there's no point in saying that keeping them is what leads to trouble. I guess the real trick to secrets is keeping them from going too far. When you let your secrets get to out of hand, well, that's what's got me into this mess in the first place._

HAPPY HARBOR

January 14, 21:32

Everything was quiet at Mount Justice. Two weeks prior the team had successfully brought down the Light, retook the Watchtower, and saved the lives of every member of the Justice League. The following weeks had been focused on mainly clean-up and retaliation. Most of the team was gathered in the living area watching a movie marathon of everyone's favorite guilty pleasure movies to pass the time. M'gann, Conner, Wally, and Artemis had the coach while Kaldur had the black recliner and Zatana had taken a seat on the floor in between a table and the couch. Junk food and soda cans littered the surrounding area. Wally let out a groan.

"Okay, who even picked this movie?"

Z jerked her head back "Oh, come on Wally Lilo and Stitch is sweet."

"Sweet for babies." Wally complained.

Wally felt Artemis shift in his arms "Well, we are watching guilty pleasure films Baywatch."

Wally glared at her. "Not. Helping." Artemis only smirked. "Seriously who picked this?"

"Um…I did?" M'gann said unsurely while moving in front of Conner to hide his embarrassed expression.

"No, you didn't. You picked High School Musical. I remember that one was yours because you sang along to all the songs and tried to get Conner to sing with you."

M'gann tried to think of something to say but she shifted enough for Wally to see Conner's expression.

"Dude you did not pick this movie"

Conner's eyes widened. Z turned around from her place on the floor. "Sorry we can't all like Sucker Punch Wally."

"That movie was funny bad, and was actually pretty awesome to watch." Wally said defensively

"Oh and what? An alien experiment, created by evil scientists, breaking free form his prison, ending up on earth, fighting bad guys, and making amazing friends isn't awesome?" challenged Z. she turned and winked at Conner who mouthed _thank you _as M'gann settled back into his arms.

"You seriously didn't suggest that Disney is better than Sucker Punch."

Artemis sighed "That's not what she was suggesting Kid Stupid."

"Hey!"

The team tried to refocus on the movie as Wally and Artemis bickered.

Z grabbed some goldfish and scooted over to Kaldur. "What some?" She asked holding up the bag. "Or am I, like, majorly insulting you right now?"

Kaldur let out a laugh. "Heh, no offence has been taken Zatanna. Thank you." He reached in and grabbed few and plopped them into his mouth. "Mmm. These are very good." He looked down and noticed all the cheese that had stuck onto his hand. "Though, I seem to have a problem."

"You lick it off" Z said. Kaldur raised his brows. "No, I'm serious. Well, you could go wash your hand every time you reach into the bag but that's not nearly as satisfying"

"Strange," cautiously he licked his fingers "but delicious. Mmm."

"Ya I guess you wouldn't of had food like this living underwater. Hey, you know where Rocket's at?"

"Yes, she was needed in Dakota City today. Icon had mentioned something about a 'Big Bang' incident."

"Well, if she's not here we won't have to watch her guilty pleasure."

"What is it that she chose?" Kaldur said handing the bag back to Zatanna.

"Fast and Furious. There are like ten movies and I can sum them up for yuh. Guys drive cars. That's it. So don't waste your time."

"The advice is…much appreciated" Kaldur said.

"Robin will probably be back soon, he said Batman had some intel he wanted to go over, so we might get to watch his. I think he chose Monty Python, so that should be fun." Z said grabbing a handful of goldfish. Kaldur nodded and turned his gaze to something far off. "Something wrong Kaldur?" Z asked raising a brow.

"I am not sure. Thoughts have been plaguing my mind" Z put down the bag giving him her full attention signaling him to continue. "Two weeks ago the team and the League were nearly taken out. The League could not have prevented what happened. They had no reason to question Roy or suspect him of being a victim to the Light. They fell victim to sabotage. However, the team nearly fell to secrecy. Had Conner not admitted to his meeting with Luther, would M'gann and Artemis have admitted to their secrets? All three nearly helped the Light out of fear of their secrets becoming known. The Light came so close to victory that day, all because of secrets. It is worrying to imagine that everything could have been brought down so easily had the truth not come out. That is how fragile it truly is" Kaldur turned his gaze toward the floor.

"Well…yea. But they did tell the truth. When it all came down to it everyone did the right thing" Zatanna said. "Besides, secrets don't always stay buried. They had to know that they were at the end of the road. There's no point in keeping secrets once it gets so out of hand."

Kaldur nodded in agreement "Yes, in the end our friends did choose trust and together we were able to control the situation." He smiled "Thank you for speaking with me Zatanna."

"No problem Kaldur. Now do you think we'll be going out into the field anytime soon because we're running out of movies and I think Wally's been getting a bit antsy."

Kaldur laughed "I am sure we will see action again soon."

As if on cue the computer announced those Zetaing into the mountain.

"Batman 02. Robin B01."

The team shot up into standing positions as Wally fumbled over the remote to stop the movie. The duo strode out of the zeta tubes heading straight to mission room. Their expressions were serious.

"Team. Report to the mission room for a briefing" ordered Batman.

The team walked in unison to the mission room where Robin was already setting up projections of the known members of the Light: Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, The Brain, Kalrion the Witchboy, and Ocean Master. Portfolios and dossiers consisting of history and abilities also appeared in the bluish glow of the holograms. Batman turned to face the team.

"As you are aware, two weeks ago, who we can assume to be leader, Vandal Savage and his Light infiltrated the Watchtower and neutralized every member of the League. In doing so key members of The Light were revealed to us. Including but not limited to Lex Luthor." The holographic projections moved aside to focus on the image of Lex. "Luthor's influence, money, and intellect make it extremely difficult to incriminate him for any crimes he may have committed."

"May have?!" Conner stepped forward. "I'm pretty sure funding genetic cloning experiments in a secret underground base is not legal." Conner said angrily.

"True, but Luthor is **very** good at covering his tracks" Batman said turning to Connor.

"So, finding so a way to expose a major player in The Light would be incredibly beneficial to us." Robin added. This statement grabbed everyone's attention.

"After these members of The Light became known to use the League has begun gathering any intel it can on the past and present movements of these individuals. Savage has all but disappeared. Klarion is continuously moving in and out of different dimensions thus being difficult to pinpoint Queen Bee and Ra's al Ghul are back in their countries. Aquaman is gathering information on Ocean-Master. Other members of the league are following up leads to The Brain. The League has also been tracking Luthor's movements. Robin." Batman glanced at his partner. Robin had been shifting from side to side. He seemed a bit jitterier than usual and jumped slightly at the sound of his name.

"Yea, we have reason to believe that Luthor has some important cargo passing through Gotham tonight at 11 at the Dixon Docks on the south-west side. It's unknown what's being moved but it seems to be important" said Robin. Wally moved forward.

"Wait Gotham? Wouldn't you usually have something like this covered Bats?"

"Normally," Batman scowled "but there is another matter I need to attend to. Your mission: uncover what Luthor is doing in Gotham."

"Why is Luthor even in Gotham? Does he normally use its dock for transporting goods?" Artemis asked.

Robin shifted. "No he doesn't. That's what makes this so suspicious. He has to be in Gotham for a reason, but right now it doesn't make any sense."

"Rob, If it doesn't make sense then are we sure the information good?" Wally asked.

Robing nodded. "It's good KF. I got a tip, hacked into Lexcorp, and went through a lot of files in its database. Something's going down in Gotham tonight."

"Robin can fill you in on any other details you need." Batman turned towards his protégé, "Remember you this is a covet team, keep it quiet." Robin gave a quick nod.

Gotham was Batman's city. Other heroes rarely came into the city. Plus the Team wasn't suspose to be known to the public anyhow. Keeping it low profile was going to be key. No one wanted to have another Santa Prisca on their hands.

With that Batman walked out of the mission room to the zeta tubes. The computers voice echoed through the cave.

"Recognized: Batman. 02."

"Sweet! We're going to Gotham and going up against a big bad!" Wally exclaimed.

"Uh," Artemis groaned and smacked the back of his head. " Serious time Wally. We can't screw this up."

"Luthor's ruthless. We can't underestimate him." Conner added. Conners expression became one of regret. Remembering what almost happened the day the League was brought down. M'gann stepped forward intertwining her hand with his. A mind link was quickly established.

_You weren't alone in almost making a mistake that day_ M'gann said softly

_I know, but it came close to making a huge mistake. I came close. _Connor said looking away. M'gann cupped his cheek with her hand turning his face back to hers.

_Yea, but I'm glad we chose to trust each other_. M'gann said with a smile. _No more secrets. _Connor smiled back. They looked up to see the team staring.

"Heeeey guys" Wally said and was quickly rewarded with an elbow to the gut.

"Alright Team," Kaldur said stepping into the middle of the group " we have our mission. To the Bioship."

Everyone began panning out of the mission room. Halfway to the ship Wally caught up to Robin who was powerwalking to the ship. The sudden gust of wind alerted Robin to Wally's presence. Wally slapped his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Hey man, what's up?" Wally asked

"Nothing much, why?" Robin said cocking his head to the side.

"You just seemed a bit…off back in the mission room."

"No I'm good, I just got a lot on my mind, Batman and I have been doing a lot investigating on everything that's happened with The Light." Robin said while rubbing his temple with his hand.

"Oh man you don't even have to explain that, it's gotta be exhausting." Wally looked behind him making sure they were a safe distance from everyone. Wally lowered his voice to a whisper. "Hey where is Batman going tonight anyway?"

Robin raised a brow. "Haven't you seen the news?"

"No, movie marathon, remember? What's going on?" Concern was evident in Wally's voice.

"Lex is in town"

"Uh, Ya I already know that. That's what we're going to investigate" Wally interjected.

"No, not his work or his men. I mean HE is in town. Luthor even set up a big charity event at Wayne Enterprises. He's trying to form a partnership with the medical division of the company"

Wally's mouth hung open in shock "That can't be a coincidence."

"I know and I don't like it. Maybe it's a cover, or maybe he's after something at Wayne Enterprises. Anyway, Bats has his hands full dealing with Luthor and the media tonight." Robin shook his head and looked down.

"What could he possibly be after in Gotham?" Robing remained silent with his eyes glued to his feet as they continued walking. Wally placed his hand on Robins shoulder. "you…don't have any idea why he's in Gotham do you?"

"Wally I-" but Robin was cut off.

"Hey man we've been friends for years. I know when something's up with you, what's going on?" Wally said with concern

"Wally…I don't know if anything is wrong"

"Hey whatever is going on you can tell me. Secrets these days have been dangerous"

"Believe me I know" Robin agreed. For a moment Robin considered telling Wally the secret he's kept protected for the past few months, but quickly decided against it. He's not even sure if there is an ulterior motive for Luthor's presence in town. Maybe he's wrong about his assumptions. Maybe it's all a coincidence. Then again when is it ever just a coincidence?

A sudden flashing red light on Robin's utility belt drew the boy's attention. Robin's expression was one of complete concentration as he clicked of the light and grabbed a small square device from his belt that displayed a map on the screen. Robin's eyes widened under his mask. From what Wally could tell it looked like some tracking device. Wally only got a brief look while Robin fumbled with it. Wally only had a moment to see the layout of the map.

"Dude, what's that?" Wally asked.

Robins head jerked up "I have to go." Robin turned and began walking back down the hall the way they came.

Wally stepped out and grabbed Robin's arm "Wait, Rob. Where are you going?" Wally's brows knitted together in confusion.

Robin stopped and shook off Wally's hand. He stood there for a moment waited for the rest of the team to catch up. He turned to them. His voice came out calm. "Batman needs me in another part of Gotham I gotta go."

The looked at each other in confusion for a moment. M'gann spoke up "Well, if Batman needs you somewhere else..."

Kaldur looked to Robin. "It is strange he would assign you a mission with us only to call you away"

Robin didn't miss a beat. "Plans change sometimes I guess, and it's gotta be important for him to pull me off the mission. Don't worry guys. I'm sure you can fend for yourselves without me for one mission" Robin smirked.

"Heh, don't be so confidant, we'll do fine without you." Artemis said waving him off.

Robin's smirk grew "Yea? I'm sure you guy won't get stuck behind a locked door like every other mission."

"I've never been stuck behind a door" Connor muttered.

"We're a covert team SB. When you find a way to bust through a door silently, then I'll be impressed." said Robin.

"We wish you luck than my friend."

"You too Kaldur." Robin said as he darted back down the hallway towards the zeta tubes. Wally stood there for a moment watching robin run down the hall and disappearing out of sight. He felt like something just wasn't right. A hand tugged on his arm pulling him from his thoughts. He turned his head to see Artemis looking at him.

"Come on Kid Mouth, we have work to do."

Wally nodded and the team made their way to the bioship.

Robin ran to the zeta tubes. "Gotham City" He told the computer. The computer scanned him with a bluish light.

"Recognized: Robin B01."

The Boy Wonder stepped into the tube. There was a flash of light and then suddenly Robin appeared inside an old red phone booth inside a dark murky alley.

_Why does it always look like it just rained?_

Robin sprung out of the phone booth and easily ascended the building wall up onto the roof. Leaping from the roof tops he quickly arrived at an old abandoned drug store. After unlocking the door he silently snuck through the front, careful not to sound the bell on the door. The room was dark and clear of any shelves or stands. Robin slowly made his was across the checkered floor to a door leading to a back room. He reached out his hand. His fingers hand barely touched the golden knob before the lights came on. Robin spun around into a defensive position as at least a dozen men dropped down from the ceiling; guns were trained on their target. The front door opened creating an eerie jingle in the room, and a well-built middle aged man entered. His hair was dark with grey streaks and his eyes were a cold stormy grey. His nose looked jagged, most likely from being broken so many times. As he walk to the center of the room his demeanor wrecked of authority.

"Robin, I must say, I was prepared for Batman, or a Leaguer. I was not however expecting a sidekick." The man said in a gruff voice.

"Assuming that's all I am is a big mistake" Robin spat back at him. "How did you find this place?" Robin demanded.

"Well, when Lex Luthor's property is stolen from him, he has unlimited resources to help him locate it." The man said with a cruel grin. "I must say I am impressed to learn that you're the one behind all this. Even though you're not who I was planning for, considering the circumstances I think I can make this work."

"What do mean?"

"You see Lex wanted me to bring him the head of whoever wronged him, but I think this can be an opportunity for something Lex and Cadmus can benefit from." The man eyed Robin. "Stand down." He ordered

Robin didn't know what plans this man had for him, but he wasn't planning on sticking around to find out. "You really thing twelve men are going to stop me?"

"As I said, I was prepared for a Leaguer not a child. Even if you resist you will still lose this fight."

Robin glared at the man and then smirked. "Try me"

*Gunfire*

GOTHAM CITY

January 15, 1:16 EST

At the docks the Team had split up into two teams. Kaldur, Superboy, and Artemis were watching the warehouse for the shipments that were scheduled from a rooftop facing Gotham's Harbor. M'gann, Kid Flash, and Zatanna were waiting in the bioship that hovered above the harbor.

Wally groaned in the ship _we've been waiting for hours!_

M'gann looked to him _We need to be patient Wally. _

_Ya and getting some dirt on Lex to make him squirm is well worth the wait._ Zatanna said.

_I get it, but nothing's happened! _Wally exclaimed.

Artemis joined in_ I think Wally's right._

_Yea I'm right…wait Artemis did you just say I'm right about something?_

_Shut up Wally, but seriously. Has anyone come or gone from this place in the past three hours? This place is a ghost town. Something's up._

Kaldur looked to Artemis. _Something does seem amiss, Artemis can you get a closer look without being spotted._

Artemis looked over at the warehouse and then to Kaldur _Piece of cake.  
><em>Artemis leaped of the rooftop and swiftly made her way towards the warehouses. She crept around the building careful not to be seen. She flipped off of a stray crate latching onto the ledge of a widow. Artemis pulled herself up to peer inside.

_Guys, you need to come see this._

Wally leaned forward in his chair _Arty what is it?_

_Just get down here._

M'gann brought the bioship down to the docks letting Zatanna and Kid Flash out just as Aqualad and Superboy arrived. Artemis walked around from the side of the warehouse to the front and they all walked toward the front. Superboy pulled open the warehouse doors. The whole team stood staring into the building in shock. They the warehouse was completely empty.

"Nothings here" Zatanna murmured in shock.

"Something is not right, Team to the bioship we are heading back to Mount Justice."

HAPPY HARBOR

January 15, 2:24

The team filed out of the bioship and headed to the mission room. Batman and Black Canary were conversing over and changes in the information they had on The Light. They stopped talking as they noticed the team enter.

"Team you're late for your debriefing."

Kaldur stepped forward. "We have nothing to report. The docks were completely vacant including the warehouses. No one came or left."

Black Canary held her chin between her figures "That doesn't make sense, do you think Luthor could have been tipped off" She asked Batman.

"Unlikely, but anything's possible. We will need to look into this development."

"Well that mission was a whole lot of nothing." Zatanna said crossing her arms.

"That was a big waste. If we had Robin with us he'd of probably realized it was a bust a whole lot quicker than we did." Wally sighed.

"Wait, Robin wasn't with you? Batman asked. He sounded a bit confused to the team. Concern already began to form.

Kaldur looked over at Batman who was staring at them with his brows knitted together in confusion. "Was he supposed to meet with us after assisting you?"

"Ya Bats, about that, what was so important that you had to pull Robin off the mission?" Wally asked.

"I pulled him off the mission?" Batman asked.

The team began to realize that something was horribly wrong. Zatanna looked to Batman "Yea, he said something came up and you needed his help so he had to go. He left before we even boarded the bioship" the rest of the team nodded in agreement hoping that Batman would confirm what they knew.

Batman shook his head "I never contacted Robin"

"So where's Robin?" asked Wally.


	2. Sunrise

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

TIME: UNKNOWN

Coming back from the blackness, Robins head throbbed as he began to take in his surroundings. He has laying face down on and cool tile like floor. Rolling over onto his back he tried sitting up which only unleashed a terrible wave of nausea throughout his body.

_Uhhh, what happened?_

Claiming to his feet memories began to flood back into Robins mind: Lex, mission, alert, ambush, blackness. Robin reached placing his hand on his head feeling where the butt of a gun had slammed down hard enough to create a nasty gash. Touching the wound it was surprising how much the wound had already healed.

_Well that's just perfect. How long was I out?_

*Flash Back*

The battle with who Robin could only assume to be Luthor's goons had started out well enough. Dodging a barrage of oncoming bullets Robin had drawn the men into close combat taking them out as they came. It didn't take long for them all down. All the while the leader of the group had stood back to watch the battle unfold. As the last of his men fell to the ground he looked up at Robin mildly impressed.

"Well done."

Without another word he pulled out a baton strapped to his belt. Wiping it out from its holster the baton had become twice as long. He raised his weapon aiming it at Robin. Challenging him while giving a grimace of a smile. With that he lowered the baton and charged. He swung the baton only for Robin to dodge and swipe his legs across the floor in an attempt to knock down his assailant. But the man flipped into the air landing in a back hand spring. Coming back, the man swiped his baton with a fury. Robin dodged every swing, waiting for an opening. When he saw his chance he took it. Robin slide around the man delivering a powerful kick to the man's back sending him forward. Regaining his composure the man swiftly turned only to be greeted by a heavy blow across the face sending a blood splatter across the floor. Robin disarmed the man as he crashed into the ground. tossing the baton to the side Robin walked over to him, thinking of which methods of interrogation he should use for questioning. Robin froze when a million tiny glowing red dotted appeared on his chest.

The older man laughed as blood poured from his mouth "As I said, I came prepared."

Robin mentally cursed himself for not thoroughly assessing the scene before charging in. He remained frozen in place, trapped by the red dots, watching as his attacker rose to his feet and pulled out a gun from his other side. Robin stared down the barrel. "It would have been easier to just shoot me earlier."

Wiping blood from his chin "I wanted to see you fight"

Robins face was fixed in a scowl "Can't imagine what use I could be, especially if Luthor wants his thief dead"

The man came closer. His face was a mere inch from Robins "I'm sure we'll think of something." He wiped the blood from his face then reached into his side pocket pulling out a small square device with a red button in the center. "Is this what your little friend used to call for help?" He said eying the device "A pity you didn't get here in time." The man said with a smug tone.

The door jingled as another goon entered and approached his superior. "Commander Cray , We have a situation. Some young heroes have been spotted near the docks."

Cray never turned his gaze from Robin. "That's all right; a good soldier always has a contingency plan. Isn't that right Robin?"

Robins frown depend. Any preparation or planning Robin had done had all crumbled to the ground.

"Commander, What of the other heroes?"

"Are there any Leaguers nearby?" Cray asked

"That's unknown."

"Then it's not worth the risk. We got what we came for. Call Luthor, and tell him we've got the package, and even picked up a little bonus prize" Cray said shaking his gun at Robin. "You're probable regretting stealing Luthor's property aren't you?"

Glaring up at the man Robin practically spat his words "She's not property to be taken you son of a -" A butt of a gun silenced from as he fell to the ground. Darkness engulfed him.

Robin continued massageing his temple as his mind drifted back to the present. His drougy state caused him to sway

_Okay, either I have a concussion, they drugged me, or I was asleep for a long time._

Rubbing the old cut he assumed it was the latter. He hazily began assessing the room around him. The room was small and dimly lit with white walls. There was a cot that hung from the back wall. Though it didn't really look more comfortable than the floor. Trying to take a step forward his head betrayed him. Robin collapsed onto the ground as his brain felt like it was doing backflips. Blackness began creeping back into his vision from blood rush.

_Great this is just perfect._ Waiting for his vision to reappear Robin sighed. _Where am I?_

HAPPY HARBOR

JANUARY 15, 5:45

"What exactly happened?" Batman said in a frustrated voice.

Wally, Batman, and Black Canary were alone in what had been used as the counseling room. Batman was standing off to the side. Wally's face was buried in his hands as he was sitting across from Black Canary who was in her usual seat. Wally pulled his hands up through his hair, sighing as he looked up. "I don't know."

Canary leaned forward. Her eyes and tone softened toward Wally. "We've already spoken with the rest of the team individually to get an grip on the situation. You were the only one to talk to him before he disappeared. Is there anything, anything at all that might give us a clue to where he is?"

Wally flopped his body back into the chair. "I know what everyone else does. He ran off and we have no idea where. " Wally said shaking his head.

Batman took a commanding step forward. "There has to be something."

Black Canary's gentler tone interjected. "Why don't we start from the beginning? Tell me about the mission briefing."

Batman took a step away from the two. He was better suited at threating criminals into confession. Questioning his son's best friend was completely out of his element.

Looking at the ceiling Wally relayed the memory. "We'd been watching movies all afternoon when Batman and Robin showed up. We wne tto mission room and were filled in about warehouse and the deal with Luthor, but Rob seemed…different."

"Different?" Black Canary asked folding her hands together.

"Ya, he was fidgety, like he was worried about something."

"I was aware. I assumed it-" Batman stopped himself.

"Batman, it's just us in here. Kid Flash and I already know about your and Robin's personal lives. "Canary said, understanding Batman's hesitance.

Nodding Batman continued. "I assumed Robin's concern was linked to Luthor's advances toward Wayne Enterprises. The Batcave and Watchtower both have computer systems similar to that of Wayne Tech. If Luthor gained access to our computer systems he could potentially discover the similarities. If investigated it would risk exposing robin and myself. If Luthor learns to navigate the systems, than he could learn how to navigate the watchtower's systems as well.

Wally's eyes widened "Whoa."

Black Canary narrowed her gaze at Batman. "Didn't you think it may have been important to inform the League about this?"

"The situation is under control and the League is well aware that I designed it's mainframe systems based off of the Wayne Tec systems. I had to continuously politely decline Luthor's offers publicly without rousing suspicion."

"Could Luthor really do that?" Wally asked.

"Yes but it would have to be deliberate. He would have to know there are similarities to the systems to go after them." Batman looked down. "Even though we didn't have reason to believe this is what he was after, I assumed this was what was concerning Robin. Evidently I was wrong."

A silence fell among the heroes as they considered the weight of what Batman had told them. Canary shook her head wanting to get back on point. "So, Wally, after the briefing you knew something was bothering Robin. Did he give you any indication as to what that was?"

"No, I tried talking to him on the way to the bioship, but he wouldn't tell me what was up. We talked about Lex being in town but that was about it. Then his belt lit up and he pulled out this map-"

Batman interjected "Wait go back, his belt lit up?"

Wally nodded "Yea, there was this blinking red flash near one of his pockets and he looked freaked. Then he pulled out this, um, map and this target on it was blinking. I assumed it was some kind of tracer or something." Batman was listening intently, focusing on every detail Wally could provide. "After that he told everyone you called him away." Wally finished, pointing at Batman.

Batman moved closer to Wally. "What did the map look like? Could you identify what it was a map of?"

"No I didn't look at It long. It was mostly streets and shaded out areas that had to be buildings." Wally's brows knitted. "Why are you even asking me this? Can't you just check the zeta logs?"

"Unfortunate, Robin didn't want anyone knowing where he was going. Those zeta logs were wiped from the computer, as was the security footage in the cave. He's very good at covering his tracks. He could have gone anywhere."

Wally let out a frustrated groan. "So, What? We have nothing? He's been missing for nearly eight hours, and we don't even have a place to start looking?"

Batman returned his gaze to the floor. Wally was right. His son was missing and they don't even have a place to start. Batman understood missing persons cases very well. This is not the first time Robin has disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Robin has even gone missing as his civilian self, but that was revealed to be a kidnaping quickly after he'd learned of Robins disappearance. Yes, Batman knew missing persons cases all too well. Every passing minute was crucial. In most missing persons cases the person was considered to be dead after 24 hours without word. Ironically, the police don't even consider a person missing until after 24 hours. After they're already presumed dead. For Robin, Eight of his 24 was nearly up. Batman permanent frown depend. And with every passing minute, the chances of finding Robin diminished.

"I can't believe this," Wally said standing up and crossing out of the room.

Wally ran right past the Zeta tubes to the hanger door of the mountain. Once opened, he planned on running the distance home. He didn't care how tired he was or how far of a run it was. He just wanted to run and forget about everything for just a little bit. He walked out of the Hanger and stopped dead in his tracks once the light hit him. It was sunrise.

_Were we really up all night?_

The sky looked like a water painting of baby blues purples, pinks, and oranges. The ocean's water mirrored the image above tinting it slightly with its own dark blues. He jumped when a hand meet his shoulder.

"Whoa, calm down Baywatch it's just me." Artemis said defensively raising her arms. "I said 'hey'."

Wally turned back towards the sea. "Sorry, I was distracted."

Artemis nodded raising her elbow to rest on Wally's shoulder. She looked out at the sea. "Yea, Sunrise. Time for bed I guess. "

Wally laughed "Yea, guess so." Silence fell between them. After a few minutes, Wally murmured. "You think he's alright?"

"What, Boy Wonder? Yea, at least I think he will be. He's strong. I saw that strength in him back when the Reds attacked the cave. He stayed so calm in the heat of everything. He never showed fear. Wherever he is, whatever's being thrown at him, I think he's gonna make it."

Wally sighed "I hope you're right Arty. I'm worried about him."

Artemis turned to look at Wally "Hey I never said we weren't gonna fight like hell to bring him home." She smirked looking him over "And you look terrible by the way."

"Gee thanks"

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Artemis asked.

"I was, um, going to just run home."

Wally received a punch to the arm. "What? And you thought you could make it without burning out?"

Wally was going to respond but a growling in his stomach answered Artemis' question "Okay, well burning out wasn't exactly what I was worried about when I came out here!"

Artemis sighed "Alright, let's go inside, get something to eat, and get some sleep. You can give your family a call so they don't freak. We'll just worry about everything tomorrow okay?"

Wally's brows raised "Tomorrow? Arty the sun's already up."

"Yea, but you know it's not officially tomorrow until you've slept." Artemis said turn to walk towards the cave entrance.

Wally walked up to her side. "Um yes it is. It's tomorrow every time it hits midnight"

"Okay but by that logic everyone in different time zones will have a different tomorrow." Artemis pointed out.

"Artemis, by your logic everyone that wakes up at different times will have different tomorrows!"

A wide grin spread across Artemis' face as they descended down the hanger. She loved tormenting him. "So, what you're saying is, is that tomorrow isn't even a physical thing but rather an idea."

"NO! Tomorrow is the thing that happens after midnight!" Wally's voice echoed throughout the cave as the conversation went nowhere productive.


End file.
